Inflatable interior automotive safety devices are known as supplemental restraint systems (SRS) and supplemental inflatable restraints (SIR), or more generically as “airbags.” While current airbag systems have generally proven to be satisfactory for their applications, each is associated with its share of limitations. One limitation with current airbag systems is their venting systems. Because current airbag venting systems are located in the airbags themselves, current airbags are more complicated than they otherwise would be if the venting system were not located in the airbag. Additionally, when airbag venting systems are located in the airbag, the options for locating the venting systems are limited since the venting system location must take into consideration airbag deployment and passenger position relative to the deploying airbag. Furthermore, current airbag systems provide various stages of airbag inflation and cushioning to an impacting passenger by controlling the release of the fluid gas that fills the airbag. However, cushioning may be dependent upon the position of the passenger relative to the airbag.
What is needed is a device that does not suffer from the above limitations. This, in turn, will provide a device that eliminates the need to use airbag venting systems in the airbags. Furthermore, a device will be provided that permits varying amounts of fluid gas to fill the airbag depending upon its stage of deployment, taking into consideration the relative position of a passenger to the deploying airbag. Finally, a device will be provided that permits fluid gas to be immediately discharged from the airbag system upon airbag deployment in order to provide a desirable level of cushioning to a passenger impacting the airbag, relative to the position of the passenger impacting the airbag.